Me and My Friends
by Malicious Malfoy
Summary: ‘Michael is leaving. Her friends are gone. What is Maria to do?’ and if you like Liz or Isabel I would suggest you not read because it might offend you.


Me and My Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Roswell, but if I could just borrow Brendon Fehr and Colin Hanks I would be one happy chappie!  
  
A.N: Hey here I am with yes another story. It is a short story written in Maria's perspective. And I was feeling kind of down the day I wrote it so bear with me here. it is kind of sad. (  
  
Summary: 'Michael is leaving. Her friends are gone. What is Maria to do?' and if you like Liz or Isabel I would suggest you not read because it might offend you.  
  
I sat off to one side, while my friends prepared for their departure. My friends. That's a laugh. If it weren't for Michael they wouldn't even see me.  
  
Michael. My lover. My soul mate. My life. I refuse to cry. I will not show Michael that I care because he sure as hell wasn't. At least Max and Isabel have said goodbye.  
  
Isabel. The Ice Queen. My supposed friend. The back stabber. What had she done you ask? Well, you see for a while, after Alex, she went after Michael, knowing full well he was with me. She got him for a while, too. She always got what she wanted. Ice Queen.  
  
And Max? Well, after Liz, he was a wreck. He wouldn't let anyone see him for weeks. Finally they got through but he was never the same. Max the guardian. Max the leader. Max the healer. They were gone.  
  
Thinking about all these old memories reminds me of my real friends. Liz first. It seems fitting really, seeing as how she was the first to cave. Yes, she caved. She couldn't handle it any longer. The being followed around, the life or death situations. You see, good old Liz Parker, the science nerd, couldn't hack hard things. We found her the day after Thanksgiving, 4 years ago, in her room, lifeless. She had overdosed. Now there was a twist I bet you didn't see. Perfect Elizabeth Parker had a life we didn't know about. Ohwell, you forgive and forget, isn't that the saying?  
  
Next Kyle. My brother Kyle. Yes, I will admit that Kyle Valenti was my brother. I know ever since my mom married his dad we had refused to admit it but now.well it is easier because he is gone. Kyle didn't cave. They got him. They being the Skins. It has been 3 years but I still can't talk about it. Probably because I was there. I saw it happen.  
  
Alex. Alexander Charles Whitman. My best friend. I had known him since the third grade. Seems like not that long huh? Well if I am 34 now, that would make it.26 years. Well, 25 for him. You know I always knew that he would go down in glory. He did. I will always remember that day. Isabel was out with Alex at one of those Mexican restaurants. I remember it because Michael had taken me there a month before. Anyway, they were there and I think it just happened to be one of those 'wrong place, wrong time' situations. There was an escaped mental patient who had entered the restaurant accusing Isabel of being alien. Reliable Alex just had to butt his nose in. alex, always trying to help.  
  
Well, Alex didn't see it coming and he got stabbed. I don't know how many times, it just.oh god! Not now! No Crying!  
  
Oh no, here he comes. Michael, go away!  
  
"Maria, please don't cry. You're making this harder for me."  
  
"You? Harder for you?!?" I scream.  
  
The tears are just streaming down my face now. I think I am hallucinating because I can swear through my tears I see Kyle winking at me.  
  
"Mars! Don't cry for me, it was my time," Kyle comforts.  
  
"But you were my brother! I-I loved you!" I sputter out through sobs.  
  
"Can't you feel me? I am always watching over you as is Alex. Yo, man!"  
  
I see Alex now and I know I am dreaming.  
  
"Maria, we love you. Live the life you know we can't."  
  
"But, wait, where is Liz?" I asked, confused they would come without her.  
  
"Who are you talking to Maria?" Michael asks, and my visions fade away.  
  
"Nobody, just memories," I whisper.  
  
"Well, it's time for me to go now," he coughs, expectantly.  
  
"Then go," I say, trying not to be difficult. I know he wants to go, so for me to try and stop him.he would just end up hating me.  
  
"Just go! Alright don't make any long speeches and don't say things you don't mean and don't make any promises you know you won't keep."  
  
Michael just looks at me and turns away, walking towards his ship.  
  
"Maria, just one more time, you know you want to," I hear somebody whisper.  
  
I take two seconds think before I figure out that I am already running after him. I run right up to him and turn him around and look at his face, trying to memorize every feature. He looks at me strange and goes to turn.  
  
I grab him quickly and before I can think about what I have done, I have wrapped my arms around his neck and my lips crush against his. I am caught in this moment for what feels like years but I know in actual fact it is only lasting for minutes. Our tongues are intertwined and I feel this complete peacefulness just rush over me and all of my problems just float away.  
  
But Michael pulls away and I come crashing back down to the earth. I look up at his face and burst into tears, running from the area. I saw confusion on his face right before I ran away. That was the last thing I saw.  
  
I just kept running. I knew I shouldn't be running but my feet just had a mind of there own. Through my tears I think I see a cliff edge but I could be wrong. I just keep running and then, like magic it feels as if there is no ground beneath me. I am falling. Falling into darkness. And I know that soon, I won't be alone.  
  
The End 


End file.
